


rivalry

by 14crushed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, ethan kris lyra and blue are mentioned but nothing too big, first pkmn fic that's Out There, slight nameless and huntership but nothing big, this is from a while back i just felt like i needed to post something sooo. hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14crushed/pseuds/14crushed
Summary: Red nods, and scribbles something else down that he passes to him again. "Are they your friends?"His guest scoffs, muttering a "no" with the type of emphasis that makes it obvious he means "yes", but doesn't want to admit it.-Red gets a new visitor on Mt. Silver.
Relationships: Red & Silver (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> ummm this is extremely short but i just wanna get it out bc i thought it was sweet. i think red should adopt silver as his little brother thats all

As their dinner for the night cooks over the campfire Red has been using to cook his meals for the past two or three years, he passes a note to his new and unfamiliar guest with a simple question on it: _How did you find this place?_

"Lyra told me about it," he answers. "And then Ethan told me, and eventually Kris, too." He looks back at Red for a bit. "I'm sure you know them. They're a lot stronger than they look."

Red nods, and scribbles something else down that he passes to him again. _Are they your friends?_

His guest scoffs, muttering a "no" with the type of emphasis that makes it obvious he means "yes", but doesn't want to admit it. "They're not my friends, they're my rivals. Especially Ethan. I still need to prove to him that I'm the better Trainer."

Red looks at him for a bit, not quite sure what he's supposed to ask him next. Silver isn't easy for Red to figure out; he reminds him of Blue in some ways, but he's also completely different from Blue in a lot of other ways. He can tell that a very strong desire for power and strength is present in both of them, but their motives and ways for going about them couldn't be more different. 

Blue wanted to be recognized by the world as one of, if not the absolute strongest Trainers alive. He varied up his team to be a perfect counter to Red’s, in both type matchups and power. Silver... Red isn't sure what Silver is trying to achieve, exactly, but the way he belittles those he views as weak and a comment he heard three years back about Giovanni's kid having red hair sticks out in his mind.

Red writes another question down and passes it to Silver. _Does Ethan help you get stronger?_

He's silent for a bit, until he finally answers, "Well, of course he does. He wouldn't be my rival if he was weak. Sure, I might be helping him get stronger, but that doesn't mean anything if he isn't helping me in return."

Red smiles, and chuckles a little bit. Silver looks at him and asks, "What?"

He writes another note down, taking longer to figure out what exactly he wants to say to Silver this time. He thinks it's something he needs to hear, but he doesn't know how he'll take it. Red doesn't know if he'd be able to handle it if he blew up on him.

When he's finally finished, he passes the note to Silver. Silver, who has been waiting impatiently, takes it gently and cautiously out of his hands.

_You two have a good rivalry. Ethan talks about you a lot. He calls you one of his closest friends._

Silver is silent. Red doesn't know whether to take that as a good thing or not, until he hears him let out a small laugh and sees him tuck the note into one of his pockets. 

"Thanks. I already knew that we had a solid rivalry, though," he says. "I mean, we were always running into each other all over Johto. We kept getting stronger together, but also apart. And we helped each other grow in ways that didn't involve battling, too."

Silver smiles, just slightly, and it takes Red back. He remembers how Blue would always comment on interviews about how he knew his rivalry with Red was strong and solid from the very beginning, something he doubts could ever be broken even with time. Red thought it was a little corny at first; Blue being so eager to talk big about his rival after spending all of his journey trying to tear him down seemed so out of character. But Blue wasn't that rude eleven year-old boy that terrorized Red to get ahead of him anymore. He's Viridian's new Gym Leader, he's a short-lived Champion who learned from his mistakes, and now he's Red's best friend and lifelong rival.

On Lyra's visits to Mt. Silver, she would always mention to Red how Blue would say something he admired about him and try to get Lyra to promise that she'd never tell anyone. He'd laugh, but he was genuinely flattered that Blue looked up to him instead of looking down on him like he was convinced he did their entire journey. It felt like he really had grown, and so had their relationship, despite the large distance between them. 

"I do, um, appreciate it, though," Silver adds. Red looks back at him. His face is slightly flushed. "Thanks for telling me that."

Silver's smile when he talks about his rivalry with Ethan is small and cocky, but he looks down to one of his Poké Balls—his Crobat's, Red remembers from their previous battle—and he can tell that it's a genuine smile full of gratitude towards his rival.


End file.
